Todd Snap (Adventures)
Todd Snap is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Biography Emerald arc Todd Snap came to the Battle Frontier for a press meeting to see how the Battle Frontier functioned. He poured some water on some flowers and heard something falling behind him. He looked behind him and found a Frontier Pass. Emerald then appeared and Todd gave his Frontier Pass back to him. Todd decided to interview Emerald but he was interrupted by a Sudowoodo, who held Todd. Todd called Emerald to help him but Emerald stated that he hadn't any Pokémon, shocking Todd. Instead, Emerald took out a gun, startling Todd and Emerald shot the Sudowoodo.EM001: Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo Emerald shot with the gun, stating that Todd should look at the ground, and Todd was startled at what Emerald did. Sudowoodo calmed down, surprising Todd that Emerald was able to calm it down, and Emerald then bid farewell to Todd as he had to go to the Battle Frontier. After Emerald left, Todd was confused, since Emerald liked battles, yet managed to calm down the Pokémon using his own ammunition and he found it odd that Emerald let Sudowoodo go, thinking that Emerald didn't have any Pokémon. Todd then examined the ground, finding some dirt Emerald shot onto Sudowoodo, attached to a string. Todd realized that he had press conference he was invited to and he ran off towards the place the press conference was held.EM002: Swanky Showdown with Swalot Seeing the conference was delayed, Todd sneaked up on the Frontier Brains. He wasn't surprised Emerald stopped the press meeting. He heard how the Frontier Brains gave Emerald a chance to redeem himself by battling all of the Frontier Brains. Todd met up with Emerald, reminding he just insulted these top trainers. Emerald ignored him and went to sleep. The next day, Todd watched as Emerald took on Noland's Battle Factory challenge. He remarked how Emerald knew a lot of Pokémon, since he was always switching them.EM003: Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise Though Todd continued to watch, he noted how other reporters were bored, since some hours have passed by. Since Emerald had to go to the bathroom, Todd followed him and was shocked Emerald did "his business" from a window. After Emerald was finished, Todd wondered by he swapped Slaking with a Linoone, since the former was much stronger. Emerald stated he had to balance out his team, composed of offense, defense and balance, which impressed Todd for such tactics. Todd continued to watch and, after Emerald won his 41st victory, he faced Noland. Todd noted Emerald's battle with Noland was full of risks.EM004: Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming Todd watched as Emerald's Sceptile battled Noland's Glalie and was surprised the former turned on Emerald, who calmed it down. He was certain Sceptile was defeated once Glalie executed Sheer Cold. Much to his surprise, Sceptile survived the attack and quickly defeated Glalie. Outside the tower, Todd wondered why Sceptile attacked Emerald, who showed he took Sceptile from the tower. Todd was in shock, pointing out that was stealing. Emerald explained he had to confirm something about Sceptile.EM005: Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie Todd saw that Emerald talked with two Pokémon, Latias and Latios. Emerald confirmed Sceptile didn't belong to the tower, since it was level 51. Todd claimed it to be impossible, but was reminded that if Sceptile was a level 50 Pokémon, it could not've survived Sheer Cold attack, which made Emerald suspect someone placed Sceptile in the tower. Todd went away for a moment and carried Sceptile in the Poké Ball. The next morning, saw that Emerald was hanging at the Battle Pike with Brandon and Tucker. Lucy came and had her Seviper free them all and invited Emerald to the Battle Pike. Todd wondered what Pokémon Emerald would choose, who explained he would borrow them from a friend of his. Todd took his seat and watched as Emerald took on the challenge and faced a Kirlia and a Dusclops.EM006: As Luck Would Have It, Kirlia Todd was displeased Emerald was unlucky to have his Pokémon frozen and asleep. Fortunately, Rapidash and Starmie have broken out of their status and defeated Dusclops and Kirlia. Todd was glad, but wondered who was the person Emerald referred to have given the Pokémon for the challenge. Lucy explained to Todd that Emerald could not use any items he had before the Battle Pike. She said after crossing the 140th room, Emerald would face her. Todd wondered how could one finish the challenge and was told Emerald just needed luck. Todd watched how Emerald fled from a Milotic. After completing a set of rooms, Emerald met up with Todd, stating he fled from Milotic to avoid any battles, since he needed the strength for other rooms. Todd returned to Lucy, who was impressed how Emerald handled the challenge. Lucy explained Emerald had to draw out luck by asking the maids what lied in the rooms. Todd noted how Emerald was close to finish the challenge, so Lucy went to meet up with her challenger.EM007: Moving Past Milotic Todd watched Lucy's battle with Emerald, seeing the latter had used all of his Lum Berries to cure his Pokémon before the battle. He also saw that Scott and some Frontier Brains have joined to support Lucy to crush Emerald. In the end, Emerald won the challenge, but Todd forced him to take the Luck Symbol. After the challenge was over, Todd went with Emerald to descend down from the Battle Pike, the latter talking to a maid that shapeshifted into Latias.EM008: Just My Luck... Shuckle Todd was startled about Latias and was told she could make a mirage looking like a maid. Emerald started spreading soil to calm down the Pokémon he faced in the Battle Pike; Latias explained to Todd Emerald had gathered the soil from every part of the region. As Emerald was finished, Todd began to wonder who planted Sceptile in the Battle Factory. Emerald ran off and was intercepted by Brandon. Despite Emerald's rude behavior, Brandon suggested Emerald should start the challenge right away, as it would likely take a day for Emerald to complete it. Brandon explained the rules of the Battle Pyramid, which the reported noted how harsh they were. Emerald decided to take on the challenge, but went to get some different Pokémon, while Todd realized Emerald didn't even rest himself properly.EM009: A Dust-Up With Dusclops He watched Emerald's challenge, noting it tested bravery. He was also impressed that Brandon sent out his Pokémon he'd use, despite Emerald's insults, showing some honor. Todd was still displeased how tough the challenge was, but was glad with Emerald's team: Phanpy that could pick up items, Alakazam that could teleport Emerald away and Shedinja that can take no damage from certain attacks. Suddenly, Todd was called by Spenser, who showed Noland was attacked. The Frontier Brains suspected Emerald to be the criminal, even if Todd reminded him Emerald was at the Battle Pike when Noland was attacked. Tucker threw Todd away, while Lucy reported Emerald reached the top of the pyramid and was facing Brandon.EM010: Chipping Away at Regirock Todd went to the Battle Pyramid, but was stopped by Latias. Latias used her power to see what Latios saw: Emerald's battle with Brandon. After Emerald won, Todd congratulated him, but warned not to say where he got Sceptile, as the Frontier Brains interrogated Emerald. Emerald, however, explained his reason for coming to the Battle Frontier.EM011: You Need to Chill Out, Regice Todd and the Frontier Brains were informed Emerald's task was to capture Jirachi. Emerald had the others follow him to the Artisan Cave, where Jirachi was to appear. Since some Smeargle started attacking, Emerald passed by them, which surprised Todd, who recalled Emerald had stated he likes Pokémon Battles. Emerald confirmed that, but he wanted proper trainer battles rather than wild fights. Todd followed Emerald and as the former was attacked by Smeargle, Sudowoodo and Dusclops helped him in fending off the Smeargle. Todd realized the two were the Pokémon Emerald calmed down some days before.EM012: A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle Todd watched as an armored figure, whose name was Guile, started attacking. Todd was surprised that Guile, despite being attacked, took no damage and channeled the attacks back to the trainers and Pokémon.EM013: Skirting Around Surskit I Emerald threw a Poké Ball to catch Jirachi. Todd commended him for the capture, but Emerald pointed out Guile's Surskit used Psybeam to stop the Poké Ball and destroy it. Just as Guile released a wave to attack Anabel, Todd and Emerald, the latter's Sceptile, Sudowoodo and Dusclops protected the group. In the end, with Jirachi and Guile gone, the group went to the Battle Arena.EM014: Skirting Around Surskit II Todd went with the other Frontier Brains to question Scott, as Anabel suspected Scott knew of Guile's presence. Scott explained Professor Oak had contacted him and gave him the Jirachi report. He also told Professor Oak sent someone to capture Jirachi, the person Todd recognized as Emerald. Todd went to Emerald, who noted how harsh Greta's challenge was. Todd watched the challenge, seeing that if neither Pokémon was defeated in three rounds, their battle would be evaluated by a virtual judge. As Emerald struggled to battle Greta, Todd wondered what was the wish Professor Oak wanted Emerald to say to Jirachi, who would fulfill it.EM015: Sneaky Like Shedinja I Todd had Emerald cheer for his Sudowoodo, who stood up and earned Emerald a victory. Since Emerald collapsed, Greta and Todd carried him to an accommodation, where Emerald was to rest. Anabel started taking Emerald's clothes off to make him feel comfortable. Much to her and Todd's shock, they saw how short Emerald was, and carried a lot of stuff to make himself taller. Todd pushed Greta out of the room, saying he would look after Emerald. Todd started watching as Emerald's Pokémon tried to show affection by making him a meal before Dusclops wanted to pull them into a black void. Emerald yelled out, causing the Pokémon to stop giving affection. Todd, however, simply smiled how Emerald was confused at befriending his Pokémon, since he wouldn't expect to win a challenge by cheering on.EM016: Sneaky Like Shedinja II Todd decided to look through the pictures he made, which made Tucker angry he didn't come to watch the tournament. Todd saw how Sceptile showed affection to Emerald, as it looked to him at any moment. Suddenly, Todd got a papercut and was helped out by a nurse, who revealed herself to be Latias. Latias also explained that Sceptile was interested in Emerald's Pokédex, as if it was looking for something.EM017: Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I As they were examining photos, Todd and Latias heard a noise outside. Latias dispelled her illusion and carried Todd outside.EM024: Lemme at 'Em, Lapras! The two encountered the reporter; Latios projected an image of Todd talking to Spenser which Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire. Spenser admitted he touched the Blue Orb and knew Guile had touched it, too, but for selfish desires.EM025: Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow While facing Guile, Emerald admitted he actually liked Pokémon and people that like Pokémon (including Todd Snap), showing that he actually cared about his Pokémon.EM031: The Final Battle VI Todd, Latios, Latias and Scott managed to seal the Battle Frontier with Emerald's device, which calmed all the Pokémon on the island with Emerald's soil.EM033: The Final Battle VIII After Guile, who was actually Archie, was defeated, Todd, Scott and the Frontier Brains returned to the Battle Frontier.EM034: The Final Battle IX The next day, Todd congratulated Emerald for defending the Battle Frontier. Realizing that was the last day Emerald made his bet, Emerald and Todd begged Tucker to open the Battle Dome challenge. Since Tucker was injured, Red proposed a battle between Pokédex Holders. Scott approved of the idea and soon, the challenge was set. Todd also took a photo of the Pokédex Holders and their Pokémon together. A month later, Professor Oak looked through Todd's pictures Crystal delivered to the lab. Oak was impressed and called Todd, asking him to take pictures of Pokémon ecology of a specific island. Todd was thrilled and accepted the job.EM035: Epilogue Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Todd read the news about a giant meteorite that would collide with the planet.ORAS010: Omega Alpha Adventure 9 See also Todd Snap (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters